


Sided

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A moment before Prince Ignis takes his throne.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Sided

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

His breath hitches, his head tossing back, hitting the wall behind him, but he doesn’t care about the way it stings. His whole body’s thrumming with _pleasure_, so close to the edge—his shield’s mouth is hot and warm around him. Ignis makes the mistake of looking down through his lashes, and Gladiolus’ fierce expression utterly undoes him. It shouldn’t be possible for Gladiolus to smirk with a dick in his mouth, but he manages. He sucks at Ignis’ cock like it’s his last meal, and it’s all Ignis can do to stay up. If Gladiolus’ powerful hands weren’t pinning him against the wall, he’d probably collapse. He covers his mouth with one hand and threads the other through Gladiolus’ dark hair, muffling a scream when he comes. 

He spills into Gladiolus’ wet mouth, and Gladiolus swallows it all down. He takes each load with a greedy gulp, his tongue lapping at Ignis’ underside as though to milk it out. Ignis shudders, trembling, his mind going white. His skin feels feverish, sweating beneath his royal robes. His glasses feel foggy. It’s _so good_. Too good. Just what he needed. All his stress ebbs away in the welcoming furnace of his shield’s throat. Then Gladiolus is pulling away, and Ignis groans at the loss. 

His limp cock falls off of Gladiolus’ tongue. Gladiolus gives it a tender peck and starts tucking him back in. Ignis feels _wrecked_. Physically heavy and emotionally shattered. He wants to slump down into Gladiolus’ thick arms and demand to be carried off to bed. But that’s not what kind of prince he is. He cares about his duties. He does the things he has to, even when he hates them. He tries to uphold the Crown’s ideals. His only failing is this—a torrid affair with a man that he can’t have. He feels guilty for it, but he can’t bring himself to stop. 

When Ignis’ clothes are straightened out, Gladiolus rises to his feet. Ignis looks at his beloved bodyguard and murmurs, “I don’t want to do this.”

“I know,” Gladiolus answers. His voice is lower too, his face suddenly stern. The slick confidence slides away in the face of their grim reality. Gladiolus cares about their country every bit as much as Ignis does. He says, “But you must.”

Ignis nods. He sucks in a breath and continues down the hall, out into the audience chamber, where he’s to meet his latest suitors, each one hand-picked by the council: royalty from foreign lands. Gladiolus stands tall beside his throne, loyal to the last. 

The first princess strolls inside, and Ignis pretends to smile.


End file.
